As technology scaling advances, process variations that cause non-uniformity in device performance become more pronounced. Among them, spatial variations resulted from, for example, different distances between patterns of devices, are modeled by a device mismatch model. The device mismatch model is employed in a post-layout simulation performed to ensure functionalities of the design, and evaluate and improve performance of the design.